family_business_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno King
'''Bruno King '''is a recurring character and is the leader of the Big Fucking Gunz. Biography Early Life Bruno King grew up in Los Angeles, California in the United States and was born on May 14 1990 to an abusive ex-military father suffering from PTSD and a mother who left them due to her husband's abuse. Due to this poor, violent environment, Bruno developed into a hateful and loathing individual who would become hostile to his fellow classmates at school including Jamel Mason. Despite his hostile nature however, during his childhood, Bruno would go on to make friends among other bullies of his age, with his closest being Reginald Johnson and Tevon Miller. Bruno also showed little to no care towards his education, causing him to be held back at school. During high school, Bruno torments Jamel and his friends with violence and the two formed their own opposing gangs towards each other, resulting in a violent and hateful gang war within school grounds. At one point, Bruno and his friends attacked Jamel and his friends and the resulting fight involved Bruno pulling his switchblade on Jamel. Despite Bruno having the upper hand, Jamel's best friend, Kyle Gordon, jumped in to save his friend and punched Bruno to the ground. Bruno, furious over his defeat, retreated with his fellow gang members and decided to attack Jamel a different way as revenge. Jamel and his gang attacked Jamel's sister, Carly, and Bruno, much to his friends' shock and disturbed, tried to rape her. Jamel fortunately caught Bruno in the act and stopped him, violently attacking him and leaving him in a bloodied unconscious state. Jamel nearly killed Bruno though Carly and the teachers stopped him and this incident caused Bruno to be expelled from school permanently while Reginald and Tevan were only temporarily suspended. Bruno turned to dealing marijuana on the streets and was kicked out by his father, though eventually found himself a new recruit for the local street gang. Bruno was ordered to kill someone in order to join the gang, so he selected his father and murdered him in his sleep with his switchblade. After a few weeks of being a member of the gang, Bruno decided he wanted to take over the gang for himself and killed the leader in a fight. One year later, Reginald and Tevan gave up on their education and ended up joining Bruno's gang, known as the Big Fucking Gunz, as his main lieutenants and closest friends. Jamel, his archenemy, along with his friends co-founded a gang known as the United Devils and Bruno decided to go to war with them based on the fact that Jamel is a member, remaining vengeful and extremely hateful towards him. Personality Due to his dysfunctional upbringing, Bruno King developed an abusive attitude and hostility towards his environment, becoming a known bully across the town who was aggressive, ruthless and brutal when targeting his victims. He was not above sexually assaulting women and cold-blooded murder, as well as being an extremely petty and vengeful person who would go to extreme lengths to get payback on those who wronged him. One of the things he fears and hates the most is his father, and misplaced that anger gathering his gang and paying that frustration onto others, sometimes going too far and even frightening his own thugs. After becoming a gang leader, Bruno began to be even more sociopathic and dangerous than ever before, displaying signs of schizophrenia. Killed Victims Relationships Mr. King Mrs. King Tevan Miller Reginald Johnson Avery Weston Jamel Mason Quotes * "I'll fucking kill you all!" * "I'll kill you, you little fucking pussy." * "You're dead, faggot." * "Get the fuck out of my town!" Category:Bosses Category:Recurring Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Big Fucking Gunz Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Murderers